Fox McCloud
Fox McCloud is a Nintendo character from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. He represents the Star Fox series. Fox is the leader of the intergalactic team Star Fox. Game Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Fox is a veteran in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is a lightweight character, that is fast, but not as fast as Sonic (unless he uses Fox Illusion). Special Moves *'Standard' - Blaster :Fox shoots at the opponent. Though he can fire shots rapidly, the shots won't stun the opponent. *'Side' - Fox Illusion :Fox dashes across the screen in the blink of an eye. *'Up' - Fire Fox :Fox cloaks himself in fire and charges at a given direction. *'Down' - Reflector :Fox uses his reflector as a shield which can reflect most projectile attacks. Upon casting, the move can inflict damage to opponents at close proximity to Fox. *'Final Smash' - Landmaster :Fox gets in a Landmaster tank that hovers around the stage and shoots. Subspace Emissary An Arwing is seen engaging the battleship Halberd, but is soon struck and begins to fall toward it. This causes Kirby and Zelda/Peach to be blown overboard in its wake. It is later shown that the Arwing crash-landed at the edge of a jungle, near a lake. Diddy Kong discovers the Arwing, but Rayquaza rises from the lake and territorially attacks the Arwing with an Energy Ball setting it aflame. As Diddy is snatched up by the provoked Pokémon, Fox is ejected from the cockpit of the burning Arwing and proceeds to effortlessly rescue Diddy from the clutches of the serpentine Pokémon using his Fox Illusion and Reflector. Fox in the SSE After the two defeat the giant Pokémon, Fox attempts to leave, but is dragged back by Diddy and follows him deeper into the jungle. Soon, they fight a Shadowbug clone of Bowser and defeat it. Suddenly, the real Bowser fires his Dark Cannon at them, and Fox barely dodges the shot. Although Diddy is eager to fight Bowser, Fox knows that they can't survive against his Dark Cannon, so he grabs Diddy and jumps off a cliff. After recovering from the fall and quickly making their way through The Swamp, they are ambushed by Bowser again, who succeeds in turning Diddy into a trophy. Bowser then attempts to turn Fox into a trophy, but he manages to dodge the shot, so Bowser sends some Shadowbugs to clone Diddy's trophy, outnumbering Fox. Falco suddenly appears out of nowhere in his Arwing and saves Fox from Bowser by destroying his Dark Cannon, forcing Bowser to escape. The Diddy clone begins to absorb more Shadowbugs, becoming gigantic as a result. Fox uses the opportunity to revive the real Diddy, and the three fight the clone. After Falco unwillingly joined the group, they find a ship carrying Donkey Kong's trophy to a floating island. The Great Fox suddenly appears, and as Falco and Diddy attempt to free DK, Fox plans to take down the Halberd with the Great Fox. The Great Fox duels with the Halberd, but it ends up getting carried away by it, gets crashed into a mountain, and flies away in smoke. Later on, as Peach and Zelda (disguised as Sheik) are making their escape after Snake frees them, Fox is seen attacking the Halberd again in his Arwing. During the fire-fight, some of the Arwing's blasters hit dangerously close to Peach. Sheik does a very high range teleport on top of the Arwing and breaks open the cockpit. Both Sheik and Fox fall out of the Arwing and on the Halberd deck. They start running towards each other at high speeds and just before they break into a fight, Peach randomly offers them a cup of tea. Although Fox is shocked by this, when Sheik accepts hers, he accepts his as well. Just as they do, a group of Shadowbug Mr. Game & Watches fall from the Halberd's cockpit and form into Duon. The three are joined by Lucario and Snake (who knocked them down there in the first place), as well as Falco who arrives on another Arwing, and defeat the monster. Duon leaves behind the real Mr. Game & Watch trophy as it disappears. Fox prepares to blast the trophy, but Peach approaches it and revives Mr. Game & Watch. With Meta Knight taking back control of the Halberd, he flies his ship into the daylight and eventually landing on The Canyon, coincidentally the same time The Falcon Flyer lands, after previously escaping the doomed Subspace Factory. Fox, Falco, Peach, Zelda, Lucario, Snake, and Mr. Game & Watch are now greeted with Mario, the rest of the Canyon heroes, and the Falcon Flyer heroes, they all unite and become one big team, now plotting against Subspace. Fox joins the rest of the heroes in the assault on the Subspace Gunship and the attack on Tabuu although he would be one of the many heroes to be transformed into trophies by Tabuu. However, like the other heroes, his trophy could be found and be revived by King Dedede, Luigi, and Ness in Subspace. After being rescued, he join the rest of the heroes to go to The Great Maze and defeat Tabuu. Sonic appears Tier Matchup with Sonic Green Hill Zone In Green Hill Zone, Fox can double jump and Fire Fox over the valley. The traction in his shoes can let him slip across the tile section. When the stage crumbles, he can recover from offstage with a single Fire Fox. The checkpoint can knock Fox a little bit. His landmaster tilts awkwardly in the valley and can fall in a hole. Trophies Stickers ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Fox was confirmed for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U in the E3 reveal trailer. He was seen in Sonic's trailer fighting on the Pilotwings stage. Changes from Brawl Custom Moves *'Default Standard' - ' : *'''Custom Standard 1 - ' : *'''Custom Standard 2 - ' : *'''Default Side - ' : *'''Custom Side 1 - ' : *'''Custom Side 2 - ' : *'''Default Up - ' : *'''Custom Up 1 - ' : *'''Custom Up 2 - ' : *'''Default Down - ' : *'''Custom Down 1 - ' : *'''Custom Down 2 - ' : *'''Final Smash - '' : Trophies Rematch with Sonic Windy Hill On Windy Hill, Fox can't cross under the stage. He can't get back on the stage from offscreen under the stage. He can jump from the left platform to the right, but not vice versa. The right spring bounces him into the center circle of the wheel. Fox needs a midair jump to get from the left spring to the upper platform. Gallery Artwork File:Fox SSBB.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Foxnic.jpg SSB4 Zero Laser on Sonic.png|Samus using her Zero Laser on Fox and Sonic. Quotes *"This is Fox, returning to base." - Victory *"FIRE!" - Using Fire Fox *"Here I come!" - Up taunt References External Links *Smash Bros. official site *Lylat Wiki *Smash Wiki **Brawl info on Smash Wiki **SSB4 info on Smash Wiki Category:Star Fox Members Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Super Smash Bros. Veterans